McSparkly
by twilighter98806
Summary: Bella gets hurt resulting in her meeting our fav. greys characters. what happens if a few years later Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Emmett start working there? mayhem, tragedy, and a little comedy ensues. vampire fic. mainly first three seasons of grey's..
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward and I had gone on a nice day trip to Seattle, I was so happy we could get away, just the two of us. It was very cloudy and rainy, just how I liked it, about a year or two ago I would have said I hated the rain and the clouds, but now I had Edward the love of my life, and if I wanted to be with him I would have to be with the clouds, so now I absolutely loved the clouds. We had been to many different bookstores, and many other stores, other than the stores that were torturous to me, which of course were the ones Alice always dragged me to for her Bella Barbie times. I truly loved Alice, she was my sister, my best friend, and so much more, but sometimes she could be an evil little pixie.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, pulling me back to the surface from my deep thoughts of love and annoyance.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking love?" I always hated it when he asked me that, it was so embarrassing, but I understood why he always asked.

"Oh nothing" I said smirking and looking towards the ground.

Edward groaned and lifted up my chin with two of his fingers, "You know I hate it when you say that." I said nothing, "please?" ugh why did he have to dazzle me like that? It was so unfair!

"I was thinking of how much I love you, and how even though I love Alice very much, she annoys me very much with her Bella Barbie times. And just now I was thinking of how unfair it is when you dazzle me like this." He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. My heart betrayed me once again, and started to beat furiously. He smirked, and I blushed as usual. Once our lips met, I almost felt entranced, as I lifted my hands into his hair, tangling my fingers in his messy hair. Our lips were moving in sync very feverishly. Our innocent kiss started to turn very passionate, and much sooner than I would have liked, he pulled away.

He practically sighed my name as he pulled away from me, "Bella" I scowled at him as he pulled away further. He laughed and smiled at me, dazzling me once again.

"You know that isn't fair right?" I asked as he started to pull me some direction, but I wasn't paying attention to anything but his face.

"What isn't fair?" he asked, his face looking perplexed and confused.

I laughed at this, "Dazzling me!"

We both started laughing. We walked past an old book store; I could tell by the looks of it that it specialized in the older classics, just what I loved. I immediately stopped walking and started to go in.

Edward groaned, "Again love?"

"Yes" I smiled.

"Well will you be alright for a few moments? I was going to go to that music store and look around a bit." He looked very serious.

I smirked, "Of course! Since when do I get into trouble?"

"Yah Yah Yah, I'll be back in a little bit" he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips which made my heart stutter for a moment, and walked away towards the music store.

I started to look around but I had all of these books already, a first edition of Wuthering Heights did catch my eye but it was far too expensive for me.

"Thanks for stopping by, come back anytime." The very cheery clerk said to me as I made my way for the door.

"Thanks" I said back. I liked this girl. She had a respect for the classics, had manners, was cheery and nice, and she wasn't all flashy and fake.

As I started to walk down the street towards the music store, I passed by a dark alley, I didn't really like it all that much, so I tried to walk a little faster. Someone grabbed my arm, hard. I was about to scream for Edward knowing he would have heard me, but I couldn't because his other hand clamped over my mouth. He pushed me up against the wall of the alley hard, cracking my head against the wall so hard you could audibly hear the crack. I could smell the rust and salt, and feel the hot blood starting to drip onto my shirt. The man that grabbed me took my purse and took off. I could barely do anything; my head was throbbing, as I started to slip into the darkness.

"Bella!" I heard my angel Edward call.

"Edward" I whispered, my voice slightly slurred as I sank into unconsciousness.

Derek's POV

I sighed heavily, great I've been awake 38 hours and I just got another 911 Paige. Well part of the not sleeping was my fault. I had been with Meredith in the on-call room for about two or three hours. God I loved that woman. As I walked into the pit, I saw something that always made me sadden. Teen loves, one was unconscious, the girl, the other panicking, worrying about his love. I felt relief when I saw the resident with them, Bailey. She had so much compassion and love, wrapped in a small package with a hard shell. She was truly an amazing person, even though if you're just meeting her, her nickname would fit her, the Nazi. I laugh to myself every time I hear an intern, or someone that has just met her call her the Nazi or talk about how harsh she was, in truth, she was the complete opposite.

"Dr. Bailey," I acknowledged her, "What do we have here?" I asked her as I examined the girls head underneath the bandages that were slowly soaking with her blood, and what looked like spinal fluid, I immediately became worried, I didn't want this to happen to a girl like this or her love who looked panicked and worried about her.

"Bella Swan mugged in an alley, going to meet her boyfriend just down the street." Bailey sounded slightly disgusted at what had happened, I knew she had a soft spot for kids no matter what their age.

"Dr. Bailey we need to get Ms. Swan a CT scan for potential brain injuries."

"Right away, I'll get to it myself right away."

"Alright, Paige me when she is in and getting her scan." I smiled at her then to Bella's love, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Edward," he paused for a moment looking down. I wonder why he would do that. "Cullen" I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"Cullen?" wow "as in Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"That's the one."

"Well I'll be seeing you soon." I nodded at him. And started to walk away, wow Cullen, last I heard he had been in that tiny town Forks, his son was nice enough. As I walked up to the surgery board I saw the chief come and stand next to me.

"You know that Carlisle Cullen's son was here?" I asked him.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, "No, why? Did Carlisle finally decide to come up from Forks?"

"No, his son's girlfriend was mugged and might have to have brain surgery." I frowned at the memory of the girl lying there unconscious.

"Oh," he frowned, "That's too bad." We stood there for a moment until I heard my pager go off.

"It's Bailey, Bella must be getting her CT, got to go chief."

He patted me on the back, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I murmured as I walked away.

Bailey was in the CT booth waiting for Bella's CT to show up.

"Miranda, how is she?" I asked sincerely concerned.

"Hanging in there, we'll have to wait and see. Was she leaking spinal fluid from her brain?"

I gave a grim nod.

Then her CT showed up, she had an intracranial bleed, which normally wouldn't have been a big problem for me, except the positioning of this bleed was tricky, one slip up in the OR and this girl is paralyzed or dead.

"Intracranial bleed?" Bailey asked me.

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, but look at the positioning."

"Tricky" I heard her murmur. "Look at all these healed contusions. Either she's a danger magnet, or just plain clumsy."

I heard a chuckle behind us, "That's Bella alright." I turned around to see who I presumed to be Carlisle Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked him.

He sighed "Yeah. What did Bella get herself into now?" he looked at the CT, worry plain on his face.

"Why don't we talk outside while Dr. Bailey gets Bella to a room." I Suggested

He nodded and gracefully went into the hall, me trailing him.

"It looks like ill have to perform extensive surgery"

"Yes" He sighed "You can do it." He said with a slight smile, "I'll have to call Charlie." I looked at him confused, "Bella's father." He explained.

"Oh, alright, would you like to tell your son? Or would you like me to?"

"I'll do it… he has a tendency to, how do I phrase this… overreact when it comes to Bella."

"It really does seem that they truly love each other."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, yes they do." And he walked away. Now I know why everyone likes him so much, he truly is a good person, and also an extraordinary doctor and surgeon.

I was walking toward the nurse's station, when I passed Bella Swan's room. I didn't really have anything better to do, so I decided to go check on her, I was very glad she was awake.

"Well hello Bella, I'm Dr. Sheppard; I'll be your surgeon while you're here. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Uuuum, nope." She looked toward Edward lovingly. I smiled, it was so sweet to see, I think I'll bring Meredith in on this case.

"Alright, just have the nurse Paige me if you do." I smiled and walked out the door to find Meredith. I looked at my watch, Lunch.

I walked up to where I saw Meredith and her friends sitting. "Mer?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like in on a case?" I asked, seriously hoping she would say yes.

"Uh sure." She looked confused, o that's right I forgot to tell her what happened.

"Intracranial bleed with a midline shift, the positioning is very awkward."

"Okay"

"Could you go by the patient's room and stay with her for awhile?"

"Sure, what's the patient's name?"

"Bella Swan, Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella."

"Okay, see you later."

And I walked off. I went up to the nurse's station and stood next to mark.

"You hear about Cullen?" I asked him.

"What? What about Cullen?"

"He's here"

"Why?"

"His son's girlfriend is a patient, Mark why do you look like that?" he looked nervous and excited, almost like a little kid about to meet someone famous.

"The guy's amazing! How can you not want to meet him?!"

I laughed, "I already met him Mark"

"Oh, cool I guess, him and his family look like they had a million plastic surgeries, but they didn't!" I laughed again but this time at the awe in his eyes.

"Do you think I made a good choice in having Meredith stay with her?"

He looked at me, "yah, good luck with that man." He patted me on the back and then walked away.

Meredith POV

I was at lunch with everyone, we weren't really talking about anything, strictly small talk.

"Mer?" I heard Derek say behind me.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like in on a case?"

"Uh sure." What kind of case was he even talking about, and why did he look slightly sad?

"Intracranial bleed with a midline shift, the positioning is very awkward."

"Okay"

"Could you go by the patient's room and stay with her for awhile?"

"Sure, what's the patient's name?" it was so unlike Derek to be so spacey.

"Bella Swan, Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella."

"Okay, see you later." And he walked off. Lunch went on uneventfully and before I knew it I was walking towards were I assumed Bella's room was, I'd have to ask the nurses.

"Excuse me, were is Bella Swan's room?"

She pointed to a room that looked like it had a lot of people crowding around it, great. "That one?"

"Yep, there all very nice" she smiled at me.

I sighed and walked towards the room, right at the door were two boys, an absolutely huge muscular boy, with brown hair, and a boy that had blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" I asked them.

"Oh, yah sure. Sorry."

I smiled at them "It's no problem" and walked in the room to see a girl in the bed with her head bandaged up, a boy sitting next to her holding her hand, he had messy bronze colored hair and golden eyes, everyone here except Bella had gold eyes, on Bella's other side was a very small girl with spiky jet black hair, there was a very beautiful blonde girl, and then there were two people standing by the bronze haired boy that looked a little bit older, one had blonde hair, and the woman had caramel colored hair.

"Um, Bella?" I asked the girl in the bed.

"Yep"

"I'm Meredith Grey, Dere-" I stopped myself, "Dr. Shepard, asked me to monitor you for awhile"

"Okay, this is Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and edward, oh and that's Emmett and jasper over by the door." She pointed towards everyone as she was introducing them. "And my dad isn't here yet." I looked at her confused, then who were these people? She must have realized why I looked confused, "Edward is my boyfriend, and these are all of his brothers and sisters, and his parents." She explained to me, "the Cullens" she said kind of under her breath, so many people were amazed at meeting the infamous Carlisle Cullen but I wasn't, I mean I was, absolutely was, but I just don't ooo and aaaa because I never liked it when people associated me with my mother, asking about her okay I'm fine with that, but when people say YOU'RE THE daughter of Ellis Grey? Then I get pissed.

I looked toward Carlisle, "Nice to meet you"

He looked at me then it looked like he realized something, "How is your mother doing? I met her oh about six years ago now."

"She's doing fine thank you."

Edward had a small smile on his face as I went over to take Bella's vitals. Then Derek walked in and smiled.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, a little dizzy that's all." Carlisle, Edward, and I's heads snapped towards her, that wasn't good. Derek walked hastily towards her and looked at her head.

"Bella, we're going to have to get you into surgery right away okay."

"Okay" her voice was a little slurred.

"Meredith! Paige Dr. Bailey!" She started to seize, and Derek started to deal with it as I was running out to Paige Bailey. After bailey showed up we both ran to the room, we got there to see Carlisle trying to drag a frantic Edward toward the door, while Derek was trying to get Bella's seizing under control so that they could prep her for emergency surgery. It took both Carlisle and Emmett to get Edward away, then we were all off to scrub in on Bella's emergency surgery.

Carlisle's POV

We absolutely needed to get Edward out of here. Bella wouldn't stop seizing and Derek was doing everything he could to stop it, so that he could take her into emergency surgery. Edward didn't need to see this, but he wouldn't leave her side, it took both Emmett and I to get Edward out of there. After they took Bella to surgery, Edward started to pace, furiously. I couldn't take it anymore, I knew how risky and dangerous this surgery was, so I decided to stand over by the OR board. I was standing there, just staring at Bella's name on the board, Bella was clumsy and had her mishaps, but never this bad before. I started to remember the time when Edward had gotten there in the nick of time to save her from that Lonnie person, that had been at the very beginning of their relationship, the time when they both loved each other but neither one would ever admit it, I guess this time Edward was just a minute too late, someone actually got to her this time.

I sighed, Richard was coming my way, no doubt to try to get me to come to the hospital.

"I truly am sorry about Bella Carlisle."

"Any word how things are going in there?"

"I'll have a junior resident to go and check for you, ah just the person for it." He said looking behind me. I turned around to see a happy, bubbly looking blonde starting to walk past us.

"Dr. Stevens, would you get the progress on Isabella Swan's surgery for me? It's one of Dr. Sheppard's cases; Meredith and Dr. Bailey are scrubbed in as well."

"Sure no problem" and she walked away to check on the surgery.

"Thanks Richard, Edward is worried sick about her." I started to walk away. "I'm still not coming to work here Richard!" I called over my shoulder. I heard him chuckle, and say,

"You say that _now_" under his breath but of course I could hear it. I went to sit with Alice, she was very nervous; Bella was her best friend she had the right to be. Edward was still pacing back and forth, I could tell it was hard for him not to use his vampire speed, but he held on to his composure. Jasper had to leave awhile ago because of the strong onslaught of emotions, poor Jasper. I saw Dr. Stevens coming this way with a grim look on her face, oh no. I started to walk towards her before Edward could even though I knew he would start to follow in, three, two, one, right on cue I saw him get up.

"Dr. Stevens, how is she?"

"They are trying everything they can, but the seizing caused some problems which led to. . . complications."

Oh no Edward just heard that there were complications.

"What kind of _complications_?!" Edward said from next to me where he now stood.

"This is Bella's boyfriend, my son, Edward." I introduced him.

"They're just having a problem getting to the problem. Dr. Sheppard is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, you have nothing to worry about." She tried to assure him. I knew how Edward could be; he was always overreacting, and always worried about Bella when there wasn't a reason to be, now there was.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie's POV

I was walking past the OR board when I saw the chief talking to a handsome blonde guy. As I started to walk past him I heard him start to speak to me.

"I'll have a junior resident to go and check for you, ah just the person for it." He said looking towards me. The man standing with him turned around to look at me; he had blonde hair and, golden eyes. I slightly got lost in his eyes for a moment, strictly in confusion; I had never seen eyes that color before, ever. Then I realized that the chief was still talking to me. "Dr. Stevens, would you get the progress on Isabella Swan's surgery for me? It's one of Dr. Sheppard's cases; Meredith and Dr. Bailey are scrubbed in as well."

"Sure no problem" and I walked away to check on the surgery. I found the OR easily, but when I got there I wish I could have had better news to tell the man that was with the chief, I didn't even catch his name. I pondered over the sight of the poor girl on the operating table, she looked so helpless and weak. As I started to walk towards the waiting room I saw the man get up and walk towards me, being followed soon after by a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Dr. Stevens, how is she?"

"They are trying everything they can, but the seizing caused some problems which led to. . . complications." I didn't want to just explain the sad sight of the girl, Isabella, on the table.

"What kind of _complications_?!" the boy next to him exclaimed.

"This is Bella's boyfriend, my son, Edward." he introduced him.

"They're just having a problem getting to the problem. Dr. Sheppard is one of the best neurosurgeons in the country, you have nothing to worry about." I tried to assure him. I had a feeling it would do absolutely no good, but I had to try. I saw the man look worried, and sympathetic towards his son.

"Fiancé" Edward whispered. Now we both looked sympathetically towards him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the man whispered back.

"We were waiting for when one," he started to count on his fingers, "Everyone was together, two when all of our family drama died down, and three until Bella actually got used to the idea." Edwards face looked so pained. I had to get out of here before I broke down, my fiancé died soon after we got engaged and I had pretty much had an emotional breakdown, I couldn't take this.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to check on some of my patients." And I started to turn around when I felt someone tug me back by my coat sleeve.

"His name is Carlisle, since you were wondering I'm sure."

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet both of you, May I ask your last name?"

Edward chuckled slightly, he sounded miserable, and I knew the feeling, "Cullen." He said before retreating back to where they had been sitting before I arrived. I could feel my mouth hanging open, but I couldn't help it. I had to tell Cristina about this. She would be so jealous! Oh my God, I cannot believe I actually thought that, this girl was dyeing and I was giddy about meeting her family, it doesn't matter how famous of doctors they are. I mentally kicked myself, how could I be so insensitive! I thought I would go to the tunnels, it was basically a long hallway towards the edge of the hospital that had a few spare beds pushed up against the wall, and three or four vending machines nearby, and everyone will probably be there. Once I got there I realized I was right, everyone was there, except Meredith. I decided it would be better for me not to bring it up right away, so I sat next to George on one of the beds, and started to steal some of his chips. We sat there for awhile, just like at lunch, not really talking about anything in particular. Then I saw Meredith come in and sit down looking very tired, it had been a long surgery I'm guessing.

"How is Bella?" I really needed to know.

"She pulled through, but there's too much pressure on the brain, she's still leaking spinal fluid, so she still needs more surgery later down the line, but right now she is too weak, Derek was going to tell her family right now."

"Couldn't have happened to nicer people." I mumbled, "And the _Cullens _too." I mumbled. Cristina shot up.

"What?!"

"Nothing." Me and Meredith both mumbled, the Cullens didn't need doctors hovering over them constantly asking Carlisle questions like 'did you really save all those people in that horrible crash last year?' or something like 'Are you _the_ Carlisle Cullen or are you really related to Carlisle Cullen?' Bella didn't need that, and neither did Edward or the rest of his family.

"Fine." Cristina scowled and went back to lying on the bed like she had been before. I thought I heard her mumble 'I swear I'll get it out of you.' I smirked. She'd never make me tell! I decided I wanted to go and check on Bella. I asked Mer to come with me, just because if they asked any questions she could answer them, I wasn't her doctor, she could probably answer them so much better than me simply because she watched the surgery firsthand. When we got to her room we saw four teenagers, at least they looked about eighteen nineteen. Mer and I went inside to see Bella lying there unconscious, Edward sitting in a chair next to her with her hand held up too his mouth as if he were kissing her knuckles but just didn't let go. Across from him, on the other side of Bella was an older looking man with a police uniform on, looking absolutely terrified, and worried. Behind Edward were his parents, looking sad. Meredith decided to take her vitals and just as she was finishing up, Dr. Sheppard walked in.

He walked over to the man in the police uniform, holding out his hand to him. "Hello, I'm Dr. Sheppard, Bella's surgeon, and you are?"

"Charlie Swan, Bella's father." He said glumly. Poor guy, his daughter goes on a day trip to Seattle with her boyfriend, and then later you find out that she is bleeding in her brain, and isn't waking up from surgery. All I could do was try to help by filling them in on what was happening. Meredith and Derek were standing right next to each other, their hands barely brushing against each other's, at the foot of Bella's bed, I was over by the door. All of a sudden I saw what seemed like a miracle, Bella's eyes fluttered open. How could this happen? She was supposed to be barely alive.

"Edward?" she whispered, her eyes searching.

"I'm right here love." He said. It took everything I had not to go aw, I was a hopeless romantic, and things like this always seemed so surreal.

She sighed as she found his eyes, "What happened? Where am I?" Edward looked to Dr. Sheppard questioningly.

"Temporary memory loss is very common." He assured him. Edward looked relieved.

"Love," he started, "you were mugged when you were coming to meet me at the music store remember?"

She looked pained as realization became apparent on her haggard face. "I remember now." She whispered. She looked to Edward, then to her hand which he was still holding. She took hold of his hand and pulled him towards her. She seemed like she _needed_ him, physically, and emotionally. She pulled his face towards hers before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Bella!" I heard a high pitched squeal from behind me, "Oh thank god your alright!" I saw the small girl with black spiky hair scream as she ran past me to Bella's side. I saw the rest of the teenagers from the hall file in and start talking to her.

"Alright!" Carlisle said, "I think we ALL should let Bella rest."

"Okay" I heard all of them say simultaneously, I decided now was my time to duck out as well.

Edward's POV

"Alright!" Carlisle said, "I think we ALL should let Bella rest."

Everyone started to file out, even Dr. Stevens. Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Grey started to leave when Bella said, "Hey, wait you two, I want to talk to you." What was she doing? I had absolutely no idea. Both of them looked confused, but came back to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Yes?'' both of them said.

"So… how long have you two been together?" she asked. Ah, I had noticed too but I didn't have the slightest idea she had as well.

_How could she have found out? I didn't do anything with him in front of her. Did I? Well I almost called him Derek but I think that's it. _Meredith

_How did she know? _Derek

"How did you know?" Derek asked. Hmm I think I like this guy always speaks what's on his mind.

Bella shrugged "I'm good at figuring these things out, you know, the way how you accidently almost called him Derek, and the way whenever you're standing next to each other, your hands brush against each other, like you really want to hold hands but you can't, it's cute. So how long?"

"About six months," Derek said, and then he held her hand, she smiled up at him.

"Well we have to get going now, if you need anything, just get one of the nurses or ask one of the nurses to Paige us, alright?" Meredith said.

"Alright." Bella smirked, she saw just what I saw, they were both yearning for each other.

_God I need him now! Damn how slutty do I sound right now? _ Meredith that explains things.

She grabbed his hand and started to tug him out the door.

"Are they going to do what I think they're they are?" Bella asked.

I nodded and she giggled. I leaned in for a kiss, and just before I met her lips completely I asked, "Since when are you so observant love?" and I kissed her, she simply smiled and shrugged.

Derek's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked with a smile.

"We," kiss "are going" kiss "to the on call room." And she tugged me a little faster towards the on-call room.

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I were walking back towards Bella's room; I had sensed that they needed some time to themselves. I hadn't told anyone that they were engaged, it simply wasn't my place. All of a sudden, we saw both Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Grey running into Bella's room, with a lot of nurses on their heels. Oh no.

I looked to Esme, she looked just as afraid and nervous as I did I'm sure. She looked so afraid for Bella. How could something like this happen to people who were just finding love and happiness?

We hurried in as fast as we could, that was still inconspicuous to humans. Dr. Sheppard was checking Bella's bandages while Dr. Grey was pushing different medications into her IV to try to get her heart back in control.

"We're going to have to operate again."

I grabbed Edward's arm and tried to push him towards the door, just like I had tried to do not too long ago. "Edward we need to leave." I murmured to him, I felt like I needed to be gentle, he looked so hurt, for once I was glad I didn't know how he felt.

"No." his voice was so emotionless.

"Edward, we need to go" I tried to tell him, enunciating each word.

"No."

"Emmett" I called barely over my regular voice. I saw Emmett at the door, looking terrified, he hated people looking so sad, he enjoyed things when they were carefree and happy. "Emmett we need to get him out of here." I told him.

"Okay." He whispered. We finally were able to drag him away but he kept mumbling along the way,

"No, I need to stay with her." And "She promised, she promised she'd stay with me."

This was killing me, and I could tell it was doing the same to Emmett if not worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I've got a lot of people worrying that I'm going to kill off Bella. Well I'll be the first to tell you that wasn't my intention at all. I still have no idea where this story is going, I'm just writing what comes into my mind, but I have absolutely no intention of leading this story to Bella's death. **

Chapter Three:

Edward's POV

She couldn't leave me. She just couldn't. We were just becoming happy again. All I could think of was when I had left her, and all the time I had lost from one stupid lie that I thought was going to give her a normal life. If I hadn't of come back, she would have never been in Seattle with me, and she would have never had any of this happen to her. This is entirely my fault.

_This isn't your fault Edward. _ Carlisle, of course.

"Yes, it is Carlisle."

"No! It is not your fault Edward." He told me back, trying to make me understand. All of a sudden he bombarded me with memories of Bella and I happy together. The images flooded my brain. I couldn't stand it!

"Stop! Please. Just. Stop." I managed to sob out.

Carlisle and Emmett decided to leave, to give me space. All the others were around the hospital somewhere, just avoiding me; I didn't blame them, not one bit.

I sat there, for what seemed like hours, which it might have been, I had no concept of time at the moment, all I could think was that I wasn't with my Bella, and somewhere in this exact building she could be dying.

I completely zoned out, blocking out every mind, every thought, every sound that was passing through my brain, that is until I saw them walking towards me, Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Grey looking a lot more hopeful than when they left.

"Edward, we have good news." Dr. Sheppard told me. He and Meredith smiled at each other a moment before he finally turned back to me, with a new glint in his eye. Was it happiness, maybe.

"We seem to believe that from this last surgery, she will be fine. There might be slight dizziness or nausea for a few days, but other than that, she will be absolutely fine. I do want to keep her here for a week or two for observation though." I think my still heart just beat again, I was so happy.

"Can I see her?" my voice was absolutely pleading, desperate.

"You may, but she still hasn't woken up from sedation."

"Alright"

"Right this way Edward." Meredith started to lead me towards the recovery wing of the hospital, when I heard a loud squeal and saw Alice my pixie of a sister jumping up and down.

_Edward Edward Edward!!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! _ Then she showed me the vision she had just had.

_Bella and I were standing in the lobby of the hospital, just after she was discharged and we were smiling at the rest of our family. _

"_We have something to tell you." We said together. Everyone was simply looking at us expectantly, confused, except Carlisle, who was beaming at us, clearly happy._

"_We're getting married." She told them. Everyone was ecstatic for us. _

"_Since when? Edward man, please tell me you didn't freaking propose while she was all messed up and crap, cause that is so not cool." Emmett asked me. Of course he would be the one to phrase it like that. _

"_Figuratively or officially?" I asked him back._

"_Huh?" _

_I laughed at him, "I first proposed the night after we came back from Italy, right after the vote, she didn't technically say yes until the night right before the big fight." I explained and looked down smiling at Bella, who was smiling back up at me. We were in bliss. _

The vision ended there. I smiled at Alice, and motioned for her to come with me to see Bella, if not she may just lose it and tell everyone herself, and I knew that Bella really wanted to tell them herself. We continued to follow Meredith to Bella's room, my fiancé's room, she would be my wife soon, god I loved the sound of that.

**Was going to end it there but… I decided not to. I'm sorry if I accidentally took any ideas from anyone, I seriously didn't mean to! Like I said before I just write what comes to mind.**

3 Years Later! **(Don't shoot me!!!)**

BPOV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Edward and I had gone into medical school together. And now that I was a vampire now, it pretty much meant that I had a photographic memory, so we made it through med school in about two years, granted we persuaded some of the staff to give us all of our exams early. Renesme was at the physical age of about nine now.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I were going to be going to Seattle Grace. Emmett had tagged along in med school because he had nothing else to do, and said, "Hey, why not?" Edward, Emmett, and I would be interns, while Carlisle would be a resident. We decided that so that there wouldn't four Dr. Cullens, I would keep Swan as my name at the moment.

We were in the locker room, getting into our new scrubs. Edward and I's lockers were right next to each other, which I thought was fantastic. All of a sudden we hear Emmett's booming laugh. Emmett's locker was the row right on the other side of ours. Edward and I walked over together to see Emmett trying hard not to laugh and a few others chuckling with him.

"Emmett, what did you do now?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Hey, **I **didn't do anything this time!"

We both rolled our eyes at him and sat down together on the bench behind Emmett locker. I noticed Emmett had a family picture of all of us laughing together, it was taken when Renesme was about the physical age of four.

"Emmett! Take that picture down! I look horrible in it!" in truth I loved that picture. It was adorable, but I didn't want it in Emmett's locker here.

"I think you look gorgeous all the time love." Edward said into my ear. I smiled at him.

"Deal with it Bells, I like this picture. And I know you like it too!" he said pointing a finger at me.

"Bella Swan?" Two of the other interns asked, looking at each other. They had just walked in and hadn't been there when we first came in. they looked vaguely familiar, maybe from my human life.

"Yes?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't remember us that well, we were on your case when you came in a few years ago."

"AAAAhhh, I remember now." I smiled at them I took down my shield so I could talk to Edward.

_What are their names again?_

"Dr. Grey and Dr. Stevens." Edward whispered in my ear so low that only he Emmett and I could hear him.

"Dr. Grey and Dr. Stevens, Right?"

"Yeah, But you can call me Meredith and this is Izzie."

"Did you two end up getting married?" Izzie asked excitedly.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded slightly, if I was still human I would be blush ten shades of red right now.

Emmett started laughing again. "Ah Bells she knew you two were engaged before I did? Tsk tsk tsk, I'm hurt Bells, really I am."

I playfully slapped him in the arm, "Shut up Emm, I was dying, and Edward was grieving and she found out before you did. Get over it already! I swear you act like such a girl at times." Everyone started laughing.

Just then a Korean looking girl came in looking like she just ran here.

"Hey! Did you guys know that Carlisle freaking Cullen is going to be a resident here now! I can't believe it!" Edward, Emmett, Meredith, Izzie, and I started chuckling, trying to keep from laughing.

"What?!"

"We knew." Edward Emmett and I said.

"And we just figured that out on our own." Izzie and Meredith said together.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nope." We all said together. Then Dr. Bailey and Carlisle came in.

"Okay, so a few of you will be going to be switching over to be with this Dr. Cullen, while a couple of the new interns will be coming with me." Dr. Bailey said.

"I will have Dr. Swan, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Yang with me." Carlisle told us. Meredith and I looked at each other and smiled, and Dr. Yang just looked like she had seen the Messiah, she was so happy.

"And you two will be with me." I noticed how she didn't call them by their last name. wow that will really be confusing for them, well except Edward who will just know if she is talking about him or not.

"But first the chief would like to talk to the four of us, since we're new." Carlisle said motioning towards Edward, Emmett, and I. We nodded, and followed him. Once we were far enough away from them we started laughing lightly.

"So is the chief just ecstatic he finally got you here?" I asked Carlisle.

He chuckled again, "Why yes he is Bella. He wants to talk to us about the repercussions of all of us working together." We just rolled our eyes. We knew what we were doing.

**Hope you liked it! Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: so who wants chapter four of McSparkly?**

**Imaginary crowd goes wild!**

**Me: So do you want it?**

**Whoever is out there: Hell Yeah!**

**Me: you ready?! **

**Whoever is out there: Bring it on!**

**Me: I love that movie!**

**Both giggle at corny joke.**

**And onto Chapter four!!!**

**BPOV**

Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and I were still snickering, well Emmett was giggling, about the things that had happened to us already when we walked up to the chief's office.

Apparently half of the nursing staff, and four other residents had already hit on Carlisle.

I tentatively knocked on the door, "Come in!" we heard the chief yell to us through the door even though we would have heard him if he had merely said it under his breath. We all filed in and stood in front of his desk. He looked the most surprised when he saw me, now that I think about it, the last time he saw me I was merely a human, dyeing in a hospital bed.

He started to look me up and down. "Wow, Isabella, you are looking much better."

I heard Edward growl softly, "Down boy." I told him in a hushed tone that only the other vampires here could hear. Emmett and Carlisle smirked at our exchange.

"Call me Bella, please." I told him smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well, you may have guessed why I called you here, there are many perks and many downfalls to working with family-" after that point I zoned out, not paying attention to his exceedingly long speech about blah blah blah I actually have no clue. Edward nudged me when the chief was finishing up.

I came to as he was saying, "Do any of you have any questions?"

"No sir." We said in unison.

"Then go and have a wonderful first shift." He said brightly.

I let down my shield momentarily, "_Oh Joy!!" _

I heard Edward chuckle in response as we were leaving.

"Wow, that was long wasn't it?" Emmett asked me.

"I have no idea, I only heard about the first two sentences." I chuckled and smiled at Edward. This was going to be an interesting, and I mean interesting, first shift.

CPOV

I was walking to the pit with my interns when I heard Bella start to whisper to Meredith.

"Listen… could you keep quiet that I'm married to Edward?" Bella asked her I a pleading voice.

"Sure, I wouldn't spread that without talking to you or Edward about it first." Mer told her back sincerely. I had to smile, how could Bella worry about something as miniscule as that? The only worry I had for her was that she would lose control, she may seem older but in reality she is only a few years old.

We reached the pit and I told all of them their assignments, and they set off to work diligently, while I started some of the paperwork I had yet to fill out.

I looked over at what Bella was doing. She was smiling tenderly at a small boy as she stitched up his arm quickly. After she finished she handed the necessary paperwork to the boy's parents and grabbed the chart for her next patient. She scowled at it as she read, but quickly shook her head, as if thinking something not possible.

She was still reading as she pulled the curtain back to her patient. She was still reading, and then she looked up, she gasped and her eyes turned that dreaded charcoal black.

_Oh no._

Sorry this is so short, but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to type with a cast that goes all the way up your thumb, ugh, such a pain in the arse. And also I am sorry I haven't posted in awhile but school is out for me now so they should be coming faster.

But also hear (or read whatever) this… the more reviews the more compelled I am to write and I am thinking I won't post for another 10 reviews or so….

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I asked for 10 reviews and I got them so thx!!

Me: I own all of you! Mwahaha

Stephenie Meyer: No you don't! Go away!

Me: no I own Mer, Derek, Bella, Emmett… (Ticking away on fingers) and—

Shonda Rhimes and Betsy Beers: HEY! You don't own any of them!!

Stephenie: Yeah! Me Shonda and Betsy own them! Not you!

Me: -grumble- o just wait….. MWAHAHAHA

DISCLAIMER: sadly I have to admit I don't own them so yah boo. D:

Chapter 5:

EPOV

I was sitting in the tunnels doing heaps of paperwork when I heard it; the thing that surely if my heart was still beating, would have made it stop for at least a few mere seconds.

'_Oh no. Edward get over here. Now'_

Carlisle never got worried, and due to that fact, I assumed the worst. I quickly jumped off one of the many gurneys that were lined against the walls here, were many of the interns often ran off to get away from their residents. I went there only due to the fact that it was actually quiet, no constant bickering inside of my head.

I started to run, as fast as possible that the human eyes were allowed to see; straight to the pit. When I ran in I saw Carlisle walking as fast as he could across the room towards Bella. I started to walk in sync with Carlisle, watching what Bella was doing. Her eyes were pitch black, as if she hadn't gone hunting in months when in fact she had gone with me just yesterday, this must be bad.

She looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself, until she started to move forward, closing the curtain behind her keeping her out of sight, which to tell the truth scared the hell out of me. Carlisle and I quickened our pace.

We reached the bed and I smelled blood, A LOT of blood. I could handle it but just barely, oh god she is only a few years old. My mind automatically jumped to every scenario that could possibly be taking place behind this curtain.

I ripped the curtain back just in time to see her crouching as if to whisper in the man's ear, or like she was about to tell him something intimate. There was blood all over this man. I grabbed Bella's arm and tried to pull her away from the man, but she was in full hunting mode now, so she wasn't having that.

"No" her voice full of hatred and venom. I didn't take it to heart (so to speak) because I knew I had been through this at one point or another as well.

"Bella, come this way I need you to think alright." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I said no." she all but shouted.

"You take care of him I'll get her out of here." I told Carlisle.

He nodded, and I latched onto Bella with all I had and started to drag her away. She fought against me the way it would look like to most humans that something had enraged her and she was itching to fight, but oh were they wrong. I dragged her all the way back to an empty on-call room avoiding as many people I could.

I locked the door and hugged Bella tightly to me.

She started to fight and thrash against me, pounding her fists against my chest in a desperate attempt to get free of my grip. Until slowly her pounding eased and she started to sob, and just stood there in my embrace, leaning in to me slightly.

"Shh, shh it's alright nothing happened" I tried to sooth her.

"No. it's not alright, I was so close to losing it Edward, so close, too close. If you hadn't of stopped me that man would be dead." She dry sobbed.

"Shh I'm here. I'm here." We stood there, until I sat down in the chair and pulled her onto my lap as she sobbed. She curled up against my chest while I slowly rocked her. She was so hard on herself, she couldn't imagine the idea of actually killing someone herself, and the possibility of that almost happening tore her up inside, she felt guilty.

I didn't and couldn't blame her for this and I wouldn't. So I slowly continued to rock her and just hold her telling her everything would be okay.

I knew she would be fine; she just needed me to stay with her, so I did. And I always would stay if she ever needed me. Always.

**Okay I hoped you liked. **

**This time I would like hmm….. 15 MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I didn't get all the reviews I wanted but whatever, I don't want people mad at me because I didn't update for so long(like last time) so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, Shonda, Betsy, and Stephenie do. ******

Chapter 6:

Bailey's POV

Things have been so hectic around this place lately. Half of the interns are coming up on their intern test, yes I said half. We had three medical school "prodigies" as the chief put it. They made it through medical school with flying colors in two years. They may have fooled the chief, probably just because of Carlisle, but they sure aren't fooling me. I know there is something they are hiding.

I was contemplating all of this as I entered the pit. I stopped abruptly as I saw the scene unfolding in front of me. Bella looked enraged as Carlisle and Edward tried to pull her away from someone. Carlisle and Edward also looked slightly panicked, but they managed to get her away and then Edward said something to Carlisle and pulled her away.

My curiosity piqued as I walked over to Carlisle where he was helping the man they pulled Bella away from.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you Dr. Bailey." He still looked slightly panicked.

"You know where I could find one of my interns?" I was trying to pull information out of him without being forward, even though I had a feeling he was about to catch on quickly, this guy was a smart cookie.

"Which one?"

"Your son."

"Which one?" he chuckled.

"Edward, can't seem to find him."

"I think he's checking on something, I'm not sure." He said with a small smile. Yep, he caught me.

"Look, I don't know what your hiding but-"

"What makes you think we are hiding anything?"

"I'm not stupid, I saw what happened just now, I've seen what goes on between Bella and Edward, their-"I cut off. All of a sudden I remembered the young girl that was mugged a few years back, her fiancé, all of the things that happened. "Wait, Edward and Bella are married aren't they?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't remember them sooner."

"Me too." I said quietly. "Wait I know there is something else you are hiding, and I'm going to try my hardest to figure it out."

"I really wish you wouldn't." he said as he finished stitching his patient, and walked away. WAIT, what the hell?

I slowly turned away and walked away, pondering as I walked through the busy halls. I walked past an on-call room when I heard something. I slowly backtracked to the door, where I heard sobbing.

I looked through the small rectangular window on the door, I knew I shouldn't be doing this and that it is morally wrong but yet again the curiosity got the better of me.

I looked and I saw Bella sitting in fetal position on Edward's lap sobbing, muttering I'm sorry. He just hushed her telling her it was alright, and lovingly brushing back her and rubbing her back. He looked up and saw me, but didn't stop; he just looked at me, nodded his head in acknowledgement, and kept doing what he had been. Somehow I felt as if I was intruding on a moment so I slowly walked away.

I knew I should be yelling or scolding, but I just couldn't find it in me.

.

.

Next day

.

.

.

I was standing at the nurse's station when I saw an absolutely beautiful little girl walking around aimlessly like she was lost. I walked up to her, she looked around eight or nine years old.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes mam, I'm just looking for someone." I couldn't believe how responsible this girl sounded.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No thank you, I already paged my dad here." She smiled at me.

"Alright." Wow I couldn't believe this girl. I applaud whoever her parents are. I went back to the nurse's station, and continued to work, all the while keeping an eye on the little girl.

After about a minute, Edward came walking around the corner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little girl start to walk towards him. They met in the middle, which just so happened to be right in front of me.

They hugged each other.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" he asked in a worried tone. She put a hand on his face and he went rigid, his eyes snapping towards her.

"Did they tell your mom yet?" she shook her head no. "What did Alice say?"

"She can't tell anything, Jake is here, and he won't leave until he sees the doctor for grandpa." Edward seemed to sigh in either frustration or exasperation.

My pager went off, Derek? He must need me on a consult.

I went to leave and took one last look at Edward and the girl. He was hugging her and she was crying.

I continued walking, until I got to the room where Derek was.

"Dr. Sheppard?"

He turned around, "Ah yes Dr. Bailey, this is Charlie Swan, and he had a massive stroke, but has been having severe abdominal pain for months, but told no one."

"Wait, Swan? As in…"

"Yes, he's Bella's father. She doesn't know he's here yet."

Just then Edward came in carrying the little girl on his hip, she was hugging him tightly.

"What happened?"

"He had a massive stroke, but also has been experiencing abdominal pain for the last few months." Derek explained.

Edward sighed," why didn't he tell any of us?"

"You'll have to find that out later."

The little girl got down and went over to Derek and tugged on his lab coat.

"Nessie." Edward said in a reprimanding tone.

"It's fine" Derek said as he crouched down to Nessie's eye level. "Yes?"

"You're going to fix my grandpa, right?"

"I'll sure try."

"Okay thank you sir."

Derek smiled, "You can call me Derek, what's your name?"

"My name is Renesme, but people call me Nessie because you know Renesme is kind of a mouthful, except my mommy, she usually calls me Renesme because she doesn't like me being referred to the loch ness monster. "

He chuckled, "Well it was nice to meet you Nessie, and I'll do everything I can for your grandpa."

"Okay." She giggled and ran back to Edward.

All of a sudden Charlie woke up.

"Nessie, why don't you go back to Jake for a minute?"

"Okay" she said and bounced out of the room.

"Edward." Charlie said in a raspy voice, because he just woke up.

Edward walked over to him and held his hand. "Yes?"

"I don't want Bella to know."

"Charlie, you can get past a stroke, one surgery and-"

Charlie cut him off, "No, she can know about the stroke, I don't want her to know I have cancer."

"What?" Edward said shocked.

"I found out a few months back. No one knows, and I do not want Bella to know."

We all looked at him; none of us knew what to say.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok I am REALLY sorry I haven't written in so long I broke my wrist and had it in a cast which sucky as it is had a thumb spike so I could barely move one had at all and I've had some trouble at school not to mention some family trouble and a little boy drama mixed in.**

**Sorry folks, I don't own anything!**

_Previously on McSparkly:_

"_Charlie, you can get past a stroke, one surgery and-"_

_Charlie cut him off, "No, she can know about the stroke, I don't want her to know I have cancer."_

"_What?" Edward said shocked._

"_I found out a few months back. No one knows, and I do not want Bella to know."_

_We all looked at him; none of us knew what to say._

Derek's POV:

Bailey and I looked at each other, silently debating whether or not we could tell Bella. We had confidentiality, but she was his family, by the looks of it his only blood related family, how could we hide his treatment from her?

I looked to Edward; he had a look of pure anguish on his face. How could he choose between telling his wife of her father's condition, and a promise of secrecy to his father-in-law?

"Charlie," he said in a broken voice, "I don't know."

"Please Edward; you know how upset Bella will be when she finds out."

"Charlie," Edward sighed, "I will try but I'm not promising anything, she is my wife."

"Thank you Edward." Charlie told him, sincerity dripping from his voice.

I can't imagine how hard this is for Edward; I would never want to be in his position. It must be horrible. Just then I thought I heard Edward mumble something like 'you have no idea'.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he said quickly, shaking his head.

"Huh," okay maybe he didn't say anything.

"Charlie, do you know the name of the physician you saw when you found out about your condition?"

"Yes, I do believe her name was….." he paused thinking "Dr. Christina Yang"

"Thank you, we will have to take you into surgery for what happened with the stroke and we will have Dr. Yang in to follow up with you on your cancer treatment."

(**Sorry I know hardly anything medical)**

"You'll have to excuse me a moment, I have to go speak to Dr. Yang." Edward said, but with a little anger in his eyes.

"Alright. But be back in time to scrub in on Mr. Swan's surgery."

"Alright."

**EPOV**

I was so confused on what I would do. I love my wife; she is the world to me, her and my child. But I was clueless on what I was going to do about this. I have a sense of loyalty to Charlie, somehow we got past everything and he has managed to forgive me for all the pain I put his daughter through. I didn't really think much of all he had to go through and what he has done until I held my little angel in my arms. If anyone did anything to hurt Nessie in any way, there's no saying what I would do.

I was angry at Christina for some reason; don't ask me why, because I don't know. Maybe because she didn't come and tell me about Charlie, yeah, yeah that's it.

I was walking to the nurse's station, looking for Yang, when I ran into Dr. Grey.

"Where's Christina?" I asked her trying to conceal my anger, but I knew she could see it in my eyes.

"Tunnels." She said sounding a little wary of answering my question at all.

"Thanks." And I was off toward the tunnels.

Once I was there I was relieved to see she was alone, it would have made things that much more difficult if she was with someone.

"How could you not tell me when you found out?!"

"What?" _What in THE hell is he talking about??_

"Charlie! You found out he had cancer and you didn't even come and tell me." I wasn't even thinking rationally at this point, vampire or no vampire I was confused, angry, and torn.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why would I tell you?"

Just then Nessie came running out and hugged my leg. "Calm down pwease" she whispered.

_What the hell? Who is that? Why is she hugging Cullen's leg? _Yang's brain was bursting with questions.

I picked Nessie up sighing, "Thank you sweetie, I'm sorry. How long have you been standing there angel?"

"Long enough daddy."

I heard Christina gasp but didn't care what she heard at this point not in the least.

Nessie turned to Christina and said "Are you the doctor who is treating Grandpa Charlie's cancer?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just don't tell mommy, you either daddy, she'd be upset."

"I know sweetie, I know, but how can I not tell her I love mommy?"

"You love her enough to keep it from her daddy."

"I looked over to Christina, "Sorry I yelled, just don't tell Bella about her father's condition."

She looked so confused but nodded anyway.

Emmett came up to me and I handed him Nessie, and I just walked away.

I needed to calm down, I needed the one person who could help me relax, I needed my wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I've been thinking and I decided everything has been way too serious lately so here's a fun little chapter hehe.**

EPOV

I was trying to cool down because if Bella saw me like this she would definitely know something was wrong.

Once I calmed down I went to find Bella, and I found her in an empty on-call room. She looked so beautiful she was just wearing scrub pants and a tank top, but her tank top revealed parts of her sexy black lace bra.

I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "You look beautiful, have I told you how sexy you are in the last 24 hours?"

She smirked, "I don't believe you have…"

I growled playfully "Well I think I might show you."

MPOV

I was walking down the hall when I saw some people lurking around an on call room trying to hear what was going on in there.

"What are you guys doing?" that's when I heard the moaning, groaning, and the sound of the bed hitting the wall.

"Oh."

"Whoever it is in there sure are having some fun…..God what I wouldn't do for a man that keeps up like THAT for that long, she sounds like she's in heaven."

A man piped up "sounds like HE'S in heaven too what I wouldn't do for a woman like that."

Just then I noticed George, Christina, Izzie, and Alex listening too. Wow they're here too?

Just then Emmett walked up, "What the hell is everyone doing over here?" Just then he looked in the little window, "AH" and he stepped back just as quickly.

"Man you're the first one brave enough to look in the window!" Alex told him.

"God I wish I hadn't."

Just then Carlisle came up to us. Wow whoever it is in there sure has an audience.

"Emmett, where are Edward and Bella?"

"Uh, umm uh they're uh" then he started coughing and kind of pointed towards the door.

Carlisle looked a little confused then his eyes got slightly bigger and he coughed "Oh, uh well then..."

Wait that was Edward and Bella? I was trying to keep in my laugh so hard but little did I realize it was about to get that much more comical…..

Carlisle POV

This was so awkward, they had an audience for Christ sake, and Edward was so wrapped up in his uh activities that he had tuned out every mind out here, or Bella let down her shield and he was only paying attention to her.

All of a sudden I saw Jacob and Nessie walking towards us. How many more people could crowd around the door?

"Hey any idea where Bell-"Jacob cut off mid sentence upon hearing the sounds of the room.

Nessie however did not care about the sounds in the room; to her they were completely irrelevant.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

I saw Dr. Grey trying to hold in her laughter because apparently she was the only one outside of Emmett, Jacob, and myself to realize who in fact was in the room.

Emmett decided to speak up, "Well sweetie there uh um *cough* there busy."

She cocked her head to the side, "With what? I saw them go in there a few hours ago…" and she pointed to the room.

At this Dr. Grey simply could not hold in her laughter, for which I couldn't blame her in the slightest.

As Meredith's laughter died down we heard the sounds in the room become more…..intense.

It finally stopped and nothing could be heard, it seemed like everyone surrounding the room was holding their breath in anticipation wondering who it was in the room. We heard the rustling of clothes being put on and some giggling from Bella.

Then the door opened and there were Bella and Edward. Bella was looking back at Edward, both of them smiling, then Bella turned her head forward in our direction, and they both froze.

Not even making it past the door jam, both looking shocked and embarrassed.

And that is when Bella slammed the door shut in embarrassment and in all our faces.


End file.
